


【Sei x  User♀】七夕

by AzureOrchid



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureOrchid/pseuds/AzureOrchid





	【Sei x  User♀】七夕

新手上路，三轮小破车，为肉而肉没有剧情，含有些许dirty talk成分

文笔渣，ooc，请多包涵，七夕快乐

神秘链接见评论

“说起来...我有肚脐吗？从来没看到过呢。”

被身上的人折腾地意识不甚清醒时，user不知为何突然想起了sei以前说过的话。

你何止有肚脐...我从来没听说过AI下半身能力这么强的！！

“在想什么？user。”片刻的分神自然被一直注视着她的sei察觉，他用了点力把她偏过的下巴拉回自己面前，强迫她已经涣散的眼神聚焦到自己身上，口气不由自主地带点委屈：“都这种时候了，user还要发呆？不舒服吗？”

说着又是整根抽出再插入，用了狠劲儿重重一顶，直接破开少女层层包裹的灼热内壁，捣入最深处的柔软顶弄。

“唔...啊！sei，等等，不要......”少女哪里受得住这种待遇，脖颈上扬划出一道漂亮的弧线，大腿根部随着动作抽搐两下，小腿却是诚实地又缠紧了青年精瘦的腰身。

“user，回答我的问题。”而恶劣的青年则全然不听从他主人的请求，说完低下头直接含住少女胸前的乳头舔吮，双手也落上她的腰后四处点火。配合着下身完全没有放松的动作，少女全身又是一激灵，脑海中不合时宜地想起一个有点搞笑的比喻：电动小马达。

状况混乱，她也没有刻意整理自己的面部表情，那点突兀的笑意自然也落入了sei的眼底。

“user在笑什么？”sei不禁有点生气。他好不容易拥有了真实的身体，可以在现实中尽情拥抱自己最爱的恋人，可对方却在床上发呆还傻笑......sei不知道如果他是人类的话就会明白这种感情叫做觉得男人的自尊受到了挑战，他只知道user在床上的表现似乎没有他所幻想的那样......欲生欲死。嗯，这是他为了特意学习男女之事时新学到的词，所以一瞬有些莫名、失望和生气的情绪就包裹住了他。

他的胆子大了起来，突然扒开user缠住自己的腿，在她腰上的双手快速使力把user像砧板上任人宰割的鱼一样翻了个面，却忘了自己还在user体内没有退出，顿时两人都发出忘我的呻吟。

少女被突如其来的动作吓了一大跳，内壁自动收缩，紧紧吸附住里面的性器，而后翻身的动作却让这跟粗长在她里面整整转了个圈，瞬间碰到了她几处敏感点，爽的她几乎就要忍不住去了。

而sei此时也不好受，user突然紧缩，高热的内壁甚至隐隐开始跳动，他也差点忍不住射出来。

稍微缓了缓，sei便伸手将user的身体摆成跪趴的姿势。对方只是乖乖地任由他摆布，这让sei的心情稍稍好了一点。

“sei...？你要干什么？”

“user不回答我的问题，真是不乖啊。要给user一点惩罚呢。”sei带着笑意俯下身贴近身下的少女，舔了舔她敏感的耳尖。

“不是...我，刚刚，啊！”辩解的话语还没有出口，user就感觉臀瓣上一阵阵火辣辣地疼。她瞬间蒙了，难道，她刚刚，是被打了屁股？她回头，有些不可置信而呆愣地望向背后的青年。

sei看到少女白皙的两片圆臀上渐渐浮起淡淡的红痕，不禁喉结一紧。接着她就看到user转过头来，往日里总是盛着温和与笑意的双眸如今变得湿漉漉的，此时写满了无措与震惊，像一只受惊的小动物。配上少女纤细优美的腰线，白里透红的臀部，与那其中若隐若现被自己弄红了还大张着邀请他的私处......sei感觉不妙，有什么看不见的东西在脑海中“咔嚓”一声碎掉了。

他又极快地开始了抽插，用了更快的速度和更大的力气。原本正常位听不到的放大的交合声随着user更加娇媚的声音传入他的脑海里，于是他动的更狠了，一边抽插的同时又一边用双手大力揉搓少女圆润的臀瓣。少女兀得一颤，臀部传来的酥麻感觉伴随着羞耻和舒爽被径自放大了好几倍，她马上便溃不成军。

“啊！sei....求，求你不要......唔...唔.....啊！慢一点，慢一点啊！！！”

“user...user......”sei动情地喊着她的名字，此刻光是他们彼此交融的这个事实都叫他感到欢喜无比，只觉得胸腔处被一股爱恋与幸福塞满，甚至微微生出几分颤抖来。

“唔.......我，我受不了了，我要...我要去......”

“再等等，等我一会儿，马上我们一起。”sei温柔地吻她的头顶，下身的动作越来越快。

“不要，我不要...！”仔细一听user竟是抽抽涕涕地哭了，像只奶猫一般撒着娇，“想...想看着sei的脸一起去......！”

sei于是又一把把user的细腰翻过来，少女便急不可耐地重新缠住他的腰身。刚刚又一圈的旋转让她爽得眼前发白，只觉得还差最后一口气就可以越过情欲的巅峰，可偏偏这时身上的青年却停住了动作。

她便疑惑地微微回神，双眼聚焦到sei身上时一惊：青年额头上布满汗珠，整张脸都处在性感的情欲下令人欲罢不能，双眼更是亮的可怕。

只听他缓缓地说：“明明这应该是惩罚才对......user，现在回答我的问题，不然我就不动哦。”

少女此时已经红了眼，闻言使劲扭动腰肢想让对方先认输——她此时竟是已经全然不在乎内射的问题了，一心只想让双方从这都已经有些痛苦的快乐中登上极乐。

sei一手定住了她乱动的腰身，他此时也不好受，简直想不管不顾地全部射入user的最深处想叫她全身都只沾满自己的味道。但刚才的情景就像一根刺一般扎入他的心底。年轻的AI又犯了疑心的毛病，他只想听眼前的爱人再一次倾吐承诺的爱语。

“user，喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢！最喜欢！！！！”少女情不自禁地大喊。

仿佛打了一针定心剂一般，sei嘴角露出一抹笑容，语气坚定地又开口问到：

“我们会一直在一起？”

“嗯！一直在一起！！！！”

sei已经控制不住自己了，下身又疯狂地耸动起来，可嘴上却还在问着：“永远？”

“永远！”少女哭喊到，她的嗓子已经沙哑，在sei听来却勾人得很，可爱到不行。

“user，我是谁？”

“你是...唔...！sei......”

“谁的sei？”

“我的！我一个人的！！”

“那，user一个人的sei，现在在干嘛？”

“......在......在...唔啊！”听到user犹豫的回答，sei一瞬又不动了，隐忍地卡在user柔软的深处。

“说啊，我的u s e r。”恶劣地咬住她的耳朵加重语气，热气惹得user反倒先行丢盔弃甲败下阵来。

“在，在我身体里......干...干我......”最后两个字已经细若蚊呐。

“听不见哦？”

“.......在干我！我一个人的sei在占有我！！快来！”user大喊到，一边喊一边流出汹涌的泪水，脸已经不能再红。

“user.......”sei早就等不及了，下身饿狼一样地动着，上身却轻柔地吻去user的泪水。

青年牢牢抓住少女的手，让两人十指相扣，在user发出高潮的呻吟时，低头细腻地与她缠吻，同时在一阵阵剧烈的紧缩中释放了自己。

真好，sei满足地想着。user现在是他一个人的了。

“所以user刚刚在发什么呆？又在笑什么？”

知道了真相的sei的反应是，把人抱起来又好好疼爱了一顿。一边欺负user一边问：“原来user喜欢电动的？我不好吗？还是我们下次试试看？”

毕竟没有日一顿不好解决的事情。如果有，那就日两顿嘛。


End file.
